The invention relates to a safety-oriented load switching device for electrical control of an automation component comprising a first current branch, which extends from a first supply connection to a first load connection and which includes a first switching means, which selectively interrupts the first current branch, and comprising a second current branch, which extends from a second supply connection to a second load connection and which includes a second switching means , which selectively interrupts the second current branch. The invention also relates to a method for operating a safety-oriented load switching device.
A device for electric circuit monitoring of an electrical load circuit comprising at least one electrical load, wherein two supply voltage connections are connected to the two load connections by means of current paths each comprising one first semiconductor switch is known from DE 10 2010 004 524 A1. The current detecting means serve to detect the current in each of the two current paths. The series connection of a further second semiconductor switch and a low-current shunt is connected in parallel with each high-current shunt in each of the two current paths, wherein the two connections of the low-current shunt are each connected to the current detecting means.